1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platform for lifting automobiles for use in small repair facilities requiring the platform to be readily moved and capable of one person operation. More particularly, it is concerned with a lifting platform capable of receiving pulling towers in a multiplicity of different locations for straightening an automobile chassis and body with enhanced ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles involved in collisions often require extensive body work to return the automobile to its original body alignment. The work often includes the use of strategically positioned pulls on the chassis and/or body to straighten the chassis. This technique of straightening is well known in the art, but until recently has required large, heavy platforms to support the automobile and withstand the pulling forces. These platforms are very useful, but because of their size and expense have been limited to larger and more specialized body shops which have sufficient size and volume of repair work to justify the space and expenditure of large platforms. Smaller repair shops could not devote the space, funds, or manpower necessary to utilize such large platforms. In addition, larger repair shops would benefit from a lighter platform which could be readily moved and used for work not involving high force pulls.
More recently, various efforts to providing a smaller repair platform have been initiated. These platforms have been generally small scissor lifts designed to have a lifting tower coupled at one location on the platform. Their configuration thus has limited capability in regard to the pulling force or direction which may be applied to the automobile. Moreover, these existing platforms are not designed to permit drive-on/drive-off capabilities, making usage more difficult for a single individual.
There has thus developed a need for a small, economical repair platform which not only lifts the vehicle to permit access to the undercarriage and usage for purposes other than body straightening, but also accommodates the needs of the small repair shop for improved positioning of pulling towers and facilitates one-person usage.